rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Kobalosianism
Kobalosianism 'is a roleplay-custom Gielinorian religion. It centers around the belief that the individual known as Kaboto Leafgrinder is embodied by the lesser deity called Kobalos. The practice of Kobalosianism involves the worship of Kobalos as a deity and the following of Kaboto Leafgrinder's philosophical and moral ideals. Kobalos Kobalos, pronounced Co-BA-lows, is a self proclaimed deity of battle and righteousness. Most of his followers include other Bandosains who love to fight and succeed. As such, he is also known as the Crowned Prince of War by a lot of his followers. Kobalos is very powerful, known for being able to take multiple enemies at once. His symbol is of an eye looking at the truth, and scars that will remind those of its cost. Brief History Kobalosianism is the belief that the one known as Kaboto Leafgrinder is the son of the god Bandos. Kaboto was a die hard Bandosian growing up. Born and raised in the ways of the war god. But around his teen years an epic life changing event happened, what seemed to be the spirit of Bandos came to him and told him he was his son, and said he was to help lead Bandos' army along side him when the time comes. Kaboto rebelled at first, but eventually accepted his destiny and took command. It wasn't until a few days before Bandos' arrival on Gielinor that he finally openly announced his existence to the world of his destiny. Since then, he has gained a number of followers who believe in him and dedicate their lives to his philosophy. Kaboto Leafgrinder Becomes Kobalos After Kaboto finally accepted his destiny, and started gathering a band of followers, he decided that name his mortal father gave him wasn't good enough. Kaboto Leafgrinder seemed to weak, and so, he gave himself a more godly name. He disowned his previous name and become Kobalos. With it, he announced the start of his own religion officially. There was no "ascension" for Kobalos. He and his followers believe he was born with his godly status. It just wasn't until he was powerful enough and old enough did he realize them and assert them properly to announce his supposed godhood. The Religion Kobalos' beliefs can be compared to Bandos', however there are differences. Knowledge and self awareness is encouraged to a certain level. All warriors must be strategists in order to be successful warriors. Many of Kobalos' followers share their battle ideas with him. Kobalos' believes that there is no such thing as a "job well done." throughout his entire life of personal experience he has realized no one will truly ever appreciate you. If his order wins a crusade against an enemy, finishes a group job, or does a favor for him. His response is "Ta Muut" Meaning; "You have done your job." Depending on your personal views on that, some see that as much greater and more worth than "Great job thank you." Even if won by a landslide, or by the skin on their teeth, the response is always the same. Ta Muut. If you come to understand and expect this you can finally move on to greater things. Honor is also a very important part of the religion. Honor means everything to a fighter and without it you might as well put down your sword. All enemies, big and small deserve respect. Respect your foe with every last attack. Respect that your enemy made a choice to go against you, and kill them honorably for it. Unlike Bandos, Kobalos does not send his followers into hopeless missions, and he does not treat them like toys for his amusement. Instead of demanding worship from his followers he encourages it. Kobalos says he represents each and every one of us. He claims to be the representative of honor, love, pride, and righteousness to his followers. Under Kobalos, we can be united to protect and honour ourselves and our ways. Kobalos preaches that battle is a very vital part of life. Above everything else war is the thing that has the most change on anything. For this sake, we must press to be the best we can be, to protect your little brother, you mother, your friends, or anyone you cared about, wouldn't you you agree only the best are good enough to keep them safe. Those who appose you, threaten to take your family, friends, or ways away. Throw yourself at them. Unleash not just your rage but your righteousness. You have something they they may have not had, and that's something to fight for. People who put everything else before themselves. Always be ready to put your life on the line for these things. Besides these things Kobalosians also believe in the calling of prophets to help guide them. Even as Bandos before him called prophets for his followers; but with a few differences. Kobalosian Prophets When a prophet is called by either Bandos or Kobalos to the Kobalosian faith they hold that calling until death. With a few exceptions, they can be impeached by the leaders of Grómhold along with three fourths of the city population. Or if Kobalos himself removes the title from them. There can only be one prophet of Kobalos at any given time, in the early days a new prophet usually wouldn't come forth right after the death of the previous, as they were often looked down upon sometimes for preaching slightly different doctrine from traditional Bandosianism. Early prophets where also very Bandosian, although had a unique incite and testimony of Kobalos and his power. The modern job of a prophet is to lead the church and help kept the faith alive, to lead the people by example and speak to the people though the essence and spirit energy of Kobalos, as well as countless other jobs. A list here is given of the prophets of Kobalos in order first to current. Early Prophets *Yumgabra (3rd-4th age, deceased) *Zorbon (4th age, deceased) *Beer-Web (4th age, deceased) *Mad-Fist (4th age, impeached) *Jam-Toe (4th age, deceased) *Umtabo (4th age, deceased) *Earlamb (4th age, deceased) *Zautso (4th age, deceased) *Solabuk (4th-5th age, deceased) Modern Prophets *Gork (5th-6th age, deceased) *Kaboto Leafgrinder (6th age, unknown but no longer on Gielinor) *Hawkoz Borne (6th age, Current) Followers Kobalos' followrs mainly consist of former Bandosains and a few others who share his views and support his cause. The locations where the biggest number of Kobalosians are currenly located is the city of Grómhold. However there are a few Kobalosians outside the city and the clan. Kobalosian Quotations Kobalos expects his followers to dedicate themselves to Bandos as well as himself. However, there are some stipulations. Some of his most common preaches are as follows. The War Chant "'FOR BANDOS! FOR KOBALOS! FOR VICTORY! FOR WAR!" This chant was first introduced to the Chosen Battalion by Kobalos when he visited them not to long before the war between Bandos and Armadyl started. It holds a very dear meaning to Kobalos and his followers. *For Bandos: The Big High War God, the one that is the highest lord, all glory is to Bandos, to fight is to fight for him. *For Kobalos: The Crowned Prince of War, the one that commanded them directly and holds their faith. Kobalos is just as high, to fight for him is to also fight for their self and their friends. *For Victory: It stands for the light at the end of every bad ending that can be obtained if worked for hard enough, belief in winning is an important step to achieving it. *For War: The sake of fighting, war will always exist, no matter what. War is just to easy, and peace is much to complicated. Kobalos' army are ones who have come to peace with this fact. Common Mistakes *Kobalos is not a goblin, an ork, or a human. He is a goblinoid; his real race is not known to Gielinor. *Kobalos does not glorify himself, he glorifies everyone around him and tries to be as good as they are or better. His religion preaches similar goals: to become the best you can possibly be. *Kobalos and his followers do not claim he is a god, they claim he is a demi-god. Trivia *The book "Art of War" was used as a base for a lot of this religion. Gallery Kobalos and Bandos.png|Kobalos, with is "father" behind him. Zaros speaks of Kobalos.png|Zaros confirms Kobalos I don't require fealty.png|Kobalos and Zaros: similar ideas Category:Religion Category:Custom Content Category:Kobalosian Category:Antagonist